


The Knight's Fairy Tale

by Hamulas



Category: Dragonheart (1996), Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamulas/pseuds/Hamulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Together they repeated the holy words. From that day all the knights of Camelot swore allegiance to their Sire and to the kingdom using those words, and they pledged to respect that code of honor"</p><p>It's a tale of honor, friendship and ancient codes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight's Fairy Tale

**The Knight's Fairy Tale**

> _"Twas long time ago, when Camelot was blossoming and was about to become a shining kingdom where magic and people could live together in peace."_

"Tell me about Merlin!"

"Wait a minute! Have a little patience! I'll get there soon... So, what was I saying? Oh yeah...

> ... _peace. Arthur, King Arthur had ascended to the throne and all the knights loyal to him were training to become the bravest men Camelot had ever seen._
> 
> _A new era was about to begin._
> 
> _An era where freedom and equality reigned._
> 
> _An era marked by a symbol: The Round Table._
> 
> _And that's where this tale begins._
> 
> _On that day all the knights were gathered in the Council Room, talking to each other about several different topics. No one knew the reason why they had been summoned urgently but they were not nervous nor worried. Well. Except for Leon. He was always a little nervous, though he didn't want to admit it._
> 
> _They had assembled for a few minutes when the King made his appearance, followed by his trusty servant, Merlin. At that time nobody knew that he was the most powerful magician in the kingdom. Only Gaius, the court physician, knew his secret."_

"Why nobody knew it?"

"Because the previous King, Uther, Arthur's father, had banished magic from the kingdom. He was scared, and he condemned those who practiced it. When Uther lost his mind Arthur acceded to the thro-"

"And why has he lost his mind?"

"How many questions! That's a different story. I'll tell you another time, okay?"

"Okay... Go back to Merlin then!"

"No more interruptions...got it?

> _...Merlin and Arthur entered the great room. Their expressions were serious, but on the young wizard's face, turned towards his king and friend, a deep satisfaction could be read._
> 
> _Only when the two of them got near the table, the knights noticed that Arthur was carrying a long sheet of paper that he placed gently on the wood. The men looked at each other, confused and a little curious, but neither the king nor the magician explained a thing. Arthur drew his sword, Excalibur, by the hilt and placed it on the table, the blade pointing toward the center. He took a deep breath and, after glancing quickly at his best friend and adviser, he began to read._
> 
> _He didn't say much, but those few phrases were so deep that left an indelible mark._
> 
> _A mark that still lives and will live on in the legend._
> 
> _When Arthur had finished, a silence full of solemnity fell in the room. The Knights were thinking about what they had just heard, uncertain about what they should do next. It was at that moment that the bold and handsome Sir Gwaine-"_

"Now you're overdoing it!"

"Shh! It's the best part!"

"Okay..."

> _"It was then that the charming Sir Gwaine turned to Merlin and the two exchanged a look that was worth a thousand words. Gwaine, with a safe movement, drew his sword, imitating the gesture of the King"_

"Ooooh! You were the first?"

"Of course, I was!"

"Wooow"

> _"All the other warriors did the same with renewed confidence, everyone fierce. Everyone proud. And all together they repeated the holy words. From that day all the knights of Camelot swore allegiance to their Sire and to the kingdom using those words, and they pledged to respect that code of honor. "_

"I will become a knight too!"

"Oh, really?"

"Of course! I want to serve noble kings and noble ideals just like you!"

"Okay, but.. do you know the code?"

The child stood up, straighting his back, and took the little wooden sword that had been given him for his birthday. He placed it on the table next to his bed and he looked up, very fairly.

"A Knight is sworn to valor.  
His heart knows only virtue.  
His blade defends the helpless.  
His might upholds the weak.  
His word speaks only truth.  
His wrath undoes the wicked."

On the face of the old Sir. Gwaine a shadow of melancholy appeared while the child repeated, with a steady gaze, the code of Camelot. The code that was born many years before and had tied the Knights of the Round Table to their beloved King. The code which brought with it memories of countless battles and friendship.

The man smiled, satisfied. "Very good!" He exclaimed, giving a gentle tap on the little boy's shoulder, "but now it's time for you to go to bed or your mother will get angry at me."

The child slipped under the sheets, tugging Gwaine by the sleeve, "Tomorrow, will you tell me another story? I want to know how you met Merlin!"

The man laughed, remembering the day of their first meeting and got lost in the memory of his past, "Of course! You know... we were in a tavern and I was completely drunk..." The knight stopped, looking at the rapt expression of the child and, realizing his young age, he decided it was best to conserve the story for another time. "I'll tell you when you're older... now sleep."

Sir Gwaine kissed the forehead of the child, who was slightly perplexed, then took the candle that shone on the table and walked away from the bed.

"Goodnight Grandpa!" Exclaimed the boy while the man opened the door with a slow movement.

"Goodnight..." With a slight puff Gwaine blew out the candle, casting a last glance at his nephew who, with a sweet face, was now entering the dream world, "...my little Bowen."


End file.
